Oh My Cheesepuffs!: Everyone's Gender Confused!
by Taliana-The-Vampire-831
Summary: A follow up to Oh My SnickerDoodles, so if you haven't read Oh My Snickerdoodles and/or Oh My Mushrooms, go do that before coming here...It's basically the same thing as those two, only slightly different...yeah I suck at summaries..
1. Killer Bunnies!

A/N: Okay First chapter of the newest "Oh My *insert food objects*" Series. Oh My Cheesepuffs! is finally here! Now then, the idea for the evil object in this chapter was thanks to Tay and I watching Fairly Odd Parents together xD (Which is odd.) Anyways. it was her idea for the setting and what we're doing. Also, Everything is backwards, meaning Carlisle's a baby, And everyone's human...but they still have their special abilities, (Like Edward's mind reading, Alice's psychicness, Jasper's empath pansy, female issue.) Once again, Random ijmaginary friend thanks to Fairly Odd parents xD Oh and icky Vicky won't take us out of the alternate world again until the very end of this Oh My Cheesepuffs!

Chapter One: Killer Bunnies.

TPOV:

So, we made it back to the random alternate universe, and were camping out in the darkness of the universe. We were camping out because Carmen(Actually Cameron, but imma call her Carmen from now on) and I did not want to wander around at night in an unknown place. Emmett and I were building a campfire, and planning on singing the Campfire song song from Spongebob later. Edward and Jasper were finding supplies because since we're all human and such, we need food. Just then a guinea pig appeared on my shoulder. "What the, where'd you come from?" I asked the guinea pig looking at him. "I come from The Ground."

"The ground?" I asked curiously, "I didn't think Guinea pigs lived in the gruond..."

"They don't. The place i am from is called The Ground, it's not actually the ground..."

"Oh...okay then...What's your name? I'm Tali"

"I'm Nimrod" The guinea pig jumped on top of my head.

"Okay Nimrod...do you like cakes, or corn on the cob?"

"Corn is better becaues it is healthier for you."

"But Cake tastes better."

"No. Corn tastes better."

"Corn sucks, cake rocks. End of story."

"NO CORN IS BETTER!" The guinea pig shouted.

Everyone was staring at me as if I had gone insane. "What?" I asked.

"You're talking to yourself...about corn and cake..." Emmett and Alice stated.

"No, I'm talking to..." I looked back on my shoulder and the guinea pig was gone. "I SWEAR! There was guinea pig!"

"No there wasn't you were talking to yourself." Emmett said.

"Okay fine there wasn't." I muttered.

There was a rustling outside the tent, where we got the tent I have no idea, but, Carmen and I screamed and started clinging to each other.

"Guys! it's just us!" Jasper and Edward said coming through the door.

Carmen and I let go of each other and I cralwed over to where Emmett was.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something." Edward said and Jasper, Alice and Carmen offered to go help with whatever it was. I was playing with Carlisle and Emmett was sitting in the corner. Once again the rustling started.

"Haha guys veery funny we know it's you." I said.

Emmett got up and looked out the tent's door. "Um, Tali, they're nowhere to be found...it's not them this time." Emmett sat back down next to Carlisle and I.

"So why is Carlisle a baby, it's weird."

Carlisle sputtered out a bunch of gibberish, and slobber, at Emmett. Emmett then put on a huge smile, which caused Carlisle to cry. I calmed him down, and a cute little bunny hopped into the tent.

"Aww Emmy look it's a cute bunny" I said. It then barred its teeth at us, growled, then jumped towards us.

"Emmy...I...I think that bunny has rabies." I ran behind Emmett to hide.

Just then about 100 more bunnies came pouring into the tent. "AH!" We both started screaming and trying to avoid the bunnies. Our clothes were tattered, torn, and our hair was a mess. The rest of the gang came into the tent, Jasper calmed the bunnies down and got them uot of the tent. While Emmett and I sat in the fetal position, back in the corners, crying, rocking back and forth.

"are you two okay?"

"No! The bunnies...they...they coulda killed us.." Emmett and I cried harder, and somehow managed to sleep for the night.


	2. Wtf? Random Accents?

A/N Sorry for any awkward words. I'm trying to work with different accents.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own Nazi's...or the Swatstika, which I probably spelled wrong.

Don't take offense to any of the accents used. Brenda went into her living room and her dad was watching one of the Harry Potter movies, and Cedric Diggery(Edward Cullen, sexyyyy guy...etc..) was on the screen and had a british accent, which started our accent fad. Please, please, do not take this to offense, we make fun of everyone, I promise.

"Goodmoro!" I exclaimed, skipping through the upstairs hall. Ever since we had returned from reverso-cabinetso land I'd been turned into a vampire, as was Tali, and Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were human. And of course Carlisle was a baby, he was so cute!!

"Stomp, stomp, stomp" could be heard from Emmett's bedroom, I decided to greet him first.

"Emmmetttttt!!" I yelled in a sing-songy voice. He through his door open, and there clad in Nazi-Swatstika, and Hitler hair cut and mustache.

Surpressing giggles, I managed to get out a "What are you wearing?" and than burst out laughging.

Emmett stood up straight, head held high, and began to explain how he woke up, and normally he likes to stand in the mirror for about ten minutes each morning greeting each of his muscles, and when he did he had a german accent. And he figured that he might as well roll with it.

I nodded slightly, and walked to the next room, the room of Baby Carlisle. I was about open his door, when a screeching sound, a mix scared cat. and a microphone that was going hay-wire blared from his slightly opened door.

"Carlisle?" I tapped lightly.

"Come on in, Lassy," he said with a thick scottish accent.

Sure enough I walked in and there was the scared cat, and microphone that was going hay-, no I'm kidding. He was playing the bag pipes. Wearing red and green plaid kilt, and baggy black shirt, he put down his bag pipes, realizing that I was holding my ears.

"Donna ya know the famous composer Lassygin's famous Lamb of Sheep? Famous in Scottland, made people's ears bleed." He explained, a little tear forming. He must've been proud.

"Bloody 'ell!" A crash came from Edwards room, I through Baby Carlisle onto my badk, and sprinted into Edward's room. Once we got there, Carlisle jumped down and walked around dizzily.

"No wonder Bella always complained out this.." Baby Carlisle said, holding his head.

I giggled but shushed him immediatly, remembering what we were here for.

"Sod off!" Shouted Edward through his pen at the window, which ended up exploding and getting ink every where.

"I w- I was just tryin-(crying) -g to write in this god forsaken journal!! But that...that PEN! UGH!" He rolled off his bed and pounded his fists on the ground.

"Teen angst." Explained Carlisle.

"Ahh.." I said nodding my head.

We both backed slowly out of the room slowly.

"GET OFFA MY LAWN, SUNNAY!" Shouted an old man.

With pants pulled so high, that they were right under her boobs, a cane, and a checkered shirt tucked in to her forest green cords, and hair tucked into a fedora with a feather, was the lovely Rosalie.

She was trying to beat a black ball of furr on the ground, but once the ball of furr moved, it turned into Alice...wearing a furr straight jacket.

"RED HEADED DEVIL!!!" Shouted Insane Alice, pointing at Rosalie.

"I ain't the devil, you crazy! WACKOOOOOOO!" Shouted Rosalie running out of the room in her black loafers.

We heard a crash and Rosie went tumbling down the stairs, "My lumbar!". She croaked.

"I'll get the ice.." Said Carlisle trotting out of the room, his "kilt" swishing back and forth.

"C'mon Alice," I said, putting a collar around her wrist, "let's go find Tali, maybe she's still sane..." I laughed and she 'woofed!' her agreement.

"DadadaDADADA!" Exclaimed Tali from the kitchen.

Wearing a black beret, black leggings, a black and white horizontal striped shirt, and red scarf, she was spinning, elegantly, around the kitchen.

"Bonjour!" She yelled cheerily, running over to me and we double-cheek-kissed.

"Que est avec la leash et la main?" She asked, pointing to the leash that I HAD had Alice on.

"Oh dead God..." I said, looking down at the leash that contained Alice's hand and her purple leash. I decided to just explain how everyones voices and personalities had changed.

I grabbed her wrist and we ran through the house looking for everyone.


	3. Nickel Filled stuffedAnimals can be fun

A/N:....Don't even ask where tihs came from xD! It's just our random way of brainstorming... we do not mean to make ufn of any accents or anything. if we offend you we are very very sorry ;-; we're just not good with writing in accents xD and thanks to Carmen/Cameron whatever...I now have to speak french D: and I don't know french xD! To Google Translators. Away! xD! actually no. Wait. Idea! xD in Carmen? Cameron whatever's chapters, I'll speak in French because she knows French and in my chapters i'll speak in Spanish...NO damn That'd get too confusing! Damnit why did they have to tkae French from my school?! I wanted to tkae french not spanish D: lol I don't know anything except for Lumiere means Light (Thanks to Beauty and the Beast xD Yay Lumiere the candleabra :3.) and that Piscine means pool...and j'taime means I love you, and "bonjour mon ami" xD

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. or Anything...except for the plotline. xD Now go read the chappy :3

"Everone come down to the living room." Emmett boomed in his thick german accent. Everyone ran down to the living room and sat in their usual spots. Alice was licking her wounded hand, Edward was shaking for some reason, Carmen was trying to keep Rosalie away from Alice, and I was sitting there being cute in all my Frenchy Cuteness.

"Quest-ce tu fait?" I asked curiously. Why I was speaking in French, I had no idea. I had only ever taken Spanish.

"...what?" Emmett asked with his german accent which made him sound mean, angry, and scary all at once.

"She asked "what's going on?" Carmen translated.

"Merci" I smiled.

"We are going to WAR!" Emmett shouted.

"Pour Qoui?"

"STOP SPEAKING IN FRENCH WOMAN!" Emmett yelled loudly.

"Tu est mechante!" I started crying.

"Cameron. Translate. Now!"

"Okay Mr. Hitler two point oh. She asked why then said "you're so mean" after you yelled."

"Okay...so we are going to WAR because I feel like it. We will be using stuffed animals. Only, instead of stuffed. We shall be filling them with nickels!" Emmett shouted.

"Pourquoi utilisons-nous nickels?"

"All I got out of that was 'nickels" SPEAK ENGLISH WOMAN!"

"Arrêter de crier!" I started crying again.

"Emmett! Stop yelling at her, she doesn't respond well to yelling, and she asked why are we going to use nickels?"

"Because! Nickels are more fun!"

"Okay then..."

"We shal split into two groups. Boys versus Girls."

"Pourquo---"

"NO MORE FRENCH WOMAN!" Emmett shouted at me.

"Je suis désolé" I cried.

"She said she's sorry."

"Okay..."

We split up into our groups, and plotted, and plotted, and did a lot of plotting.

~~Skipping to the beginning of the 'war'~~

I ran over to emmett's room where the boys were planning.

I knocked...when Emmett answered the door I asked, "Bonjour Emmett, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Nein! Nein Nein!" Emmett shouted, "I am Planning a WAR!"

I then threw some of my stuffed animals at Emmett and ran away giggling.

When I returned to our plotting place of impending doom, (a.k.a. Alice & Jasper's room) I was greeted by Carmen, Alice and Rosalie. "Il a travaillé"

We then heard a knocking at the door. We all opened it, and saw Carlisle looking up at us with his big, cute, baby eyes looking as cute as a baby could.

"Awwwwwww" We cooed at him. Out of nowhere the boys dropped down from the ceiling and threw all of their Nickel filled animals at us. "Damnit!" Everyone but me shouted.

Alice pounced on Edward, who shouted 'bloody 'ell' as Alice started gnawing on his kneecap. Rosalie shouted, "Git offa mah Lawn you young whippersnappers!!" and chased the boys around with her cane as the rest of us threw our remaining nickel filled animals at the boys.

"les filles gagner" I shouted.

"Yups Tali, The girls did win," Carmen agreed with me and laughed. because we did the usual for our betting. Guys have to wear silly outfits and dance the YMCA in the fountain in front of the school.


	4. zomfc School Clothes

A/N: Thi swas written on August 31st...the day before my school started...and this is kinda what Carmen and I were talking about, xD Also. I needed to kill time waiting for my pant sto dry so i could thorw my shoes into the dryer so they'd be ready for tomorrow...Long story. It'll prolly end up in the chapter xD Also. No more accents for a while xD They're annoying to write...

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, or American Eagle, or UGG.

TPOV:

"Oh My Frickin Carlisle!" I shouted digging through my closet. Alice was sitting on my bed next to Rosalie and Carmen was raiding her half of our closet. School was starting tomorrow and we needed to find amazing outfits to wear. I pulled out my American Eagle skirt, and my purple babydoll with a wihte and black scarf and a black belt underneath the boobal area. (i have no idea what else to call it xD) "I need shoes to go with this." The four of us proceeded to sing Shoes, and then Alice suggested my black boots, then shook her head and said they didn't match the skirt.. So i grabbed my sneakers. They were covered in a combination of poo and mud.

~~~~Flashback!~~~~

Jacob and Bella came back for a visit...Jacob decided to go wolf to see if there were any dangers around the area, and apparently made a giant wolf poo on the yard. The next day it was raining, and I went out to the cars to grab something, and stepped in the Jacob wolf poo. "JACOB! Get your wolf ass out here now!" A wolf came running towards me. It stopped and I pulled out a super soaker water gun. "BAD JACOB BAD! YOU DON'T POO ON THE YARD!" I shouted and squirted him with the super soaker.

~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Damnit. How am I going to get this poo off?" I asked myself. I then ran down to the kitchen, shoes in hand, grabbed a sponge from the cupboard under the sink, then ran back upstairs to the bathroom. I scrubbed, and scrubbed and scrubbed, and finally got all the poo off of it. I threw my shoes in the drier then came back up to help Carmen find the perfect outfit.

*Carmen's half/POV*

"Ugh!" I exclaimed kicking a black slipper UGG out the door. I could hear a scream the second it made it out, it was Tali,

"Sorry!" I shouted.

"What happened?" She asked cautiously, rubbing her hand as she scanned our cluttered, but normally tidy, room.

"Uhh, I can't find anything to wear..."I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Carmen! Your clothes take up a majority of the closetS, have the most clothes, aside from Alice!" She exclaimed.

"What's your point..?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

She sighed, "ALICE!" She shouted. Withing seconds Alice was standing under our door frame, Rosalie close behind, waiting with a smile on her face.

Rosalie, Tali, and I sat patiently on my purple comforted bed.

Alice finally came out of the closet, holding a stack of pants in her left arm, and tops in her right.

"Here," she said handing me the stack, "the pants match up with the tops, as long as you take the first one from each pile."

I ran into the bathroom and a few seconds later came out wearing the first outfit, a purple AE cami with beaded patter at the top, and green Hollister shorts.

"I like it, but I think iit's more..2nd or thrid day of school." Said Tali, Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

The second outfit was white Hollister shorts, a black cami, and layered on top of that was a hot pink one, a pink, grey, and black scarfed went through the belt loops of my shorts.

"Ugh..yet again, it's adorable, but not first day of school perfect.." Said Rose, tapping her chin.

"I know!" Shouted Alice with a 'Eureka!' look on her face. she ran to her closet, and came back with a pair of light wash Hollister jeans, blue, light blue, and white blaid A&F long sleeve tee, and blue flipflops, I decided to straighten my hair really quickly, knowing it would be like that tomorrow.

I tried it on and slowly made my way out of the bathroom.

"Oohs, and ahhs" escaped everyones mouth.

"I love it." Smiled Alice.

"Oh God, now we have to get the guys ready." I sighed.

We heard a sudden whoosh, and the front door slam.

"This is gonna be interesting." Said Tali dully.


	5. Yay First day of School!

A/N: So liek....First day of school. Carmen and I felt the need to write a chapter dedicated to the funfilled first day of school xD. I'll write the first half and Carmen will take the second half...we're using our actual class schedules for this (and since we go to different schools, Im' still not sure if Carmen does block scheduling like my school does :/ (Block scheduling (For those who don't know) is when you have 4 classes each semester, each at an hour and thirty minutes.) Also...:/ I dunno if this is okay with Carmen, but I don't wanna be a vampy anymore xD So if Carmen has a problem with this, She needs to tell me before she writes her half xDD

Also. Just a note, Sorry for not updating...:/ i have all these chapters on my computer and never update xD i'm horrible! And since we have so many chapters, they get out of order because we never number them even though we keep telling ourselves "we're going to number them this time!" So...if they're out of order then they're out of order and we're not going to fix it lolz

Disclaimer: We do not own twilight, or anything related to it. Just the plot line. and ourselves...

TPOV:

"Taliiiiiiiiii" Emmett said in a creepy voice next to my ear.

"GIH!...Don't Do that Emmett!!"

"How else am I supposed to wake you up this early?"

"I don't know...Shake me? put an annoying beeping object next to my head? Anything but creepy voices." I rolled over and went back to bed. "Besides, who gets up at 5:30 in the morning! I get out of bed at 6:17 then get ready." He let me sleep for another half hour or so and then woke me up the same way. "UGH Emmett, you're so stupid. But I still love ya," I grinned and got up out of bed to take a shower. I put on the outfit we decided on last night and combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put my glasses on and waited downstairs.

After we arrived at the school we went to our advisors (for those of you in schools that don't/didn't have advisors :/ they're just teachers that help you with college stuff, and in our case portfolios (because my school requires to make a portfolio for every year of the school and such..)) got our schedules and other fun stuff. We then went to our first class of the day.

For my first class I had Computer Basics. I walked through the door and saw Emmett and quickly ran to get the seat next to him. "Hi Emmy!!" I grinned.

"HI TALI!" He shouted back.

We ended up sitting next to each other and for the first day we went over the basics of the class and the rules and all that fun stuff. The bell rang and we went to our second block classes. I walked through the door to my College Prep English class (or CP if you will.) And saw Edward and Jasper sitting in the first row of the desks that were placed in a circle around the room with the teacher's desk in the front. I snagged the seat in between them. The teacher handed out folders with a picture of Shakespeare and a bunch of insults from his works.

I whispered to Jasper, "hey Jasper, do you wanna have some fun and just shout random insults at Edward for the rest of the day?" low enough for just Jasper to hear. He nodded and after the class, which had a homework assignment to read 5 pages from the super gigantic text book of doom (srsly, I nearly threw my arm out carrying that sucker from the bus stop to my house in my twilight tote bag...which reminds me of a funny story frmo the fair xD but that's a story for anothre day when Zamm Zamm and I go write our own fanfics...D: (1/2 mile walk from bus stop to my house))

After class Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I walked back to where Emmett and I had our first class because we had Web Design/Flash. The whole way there, Jasper and I kept spouting out random insults at Edward and Emmett.

"You are duller than a great thaw!" I shouted at Emmett giggling.

"You are a fishmonger!!" Jasper shouted at Edward as serious as possible.

"YOU CANDLE-WASTER!" I shouted very loudly, loud enough to get looks from the passersby.

"YOU MAD MUSTACHIO PURPLE-HUED MALTWORM!" Jasper shouted just as loud.

"YOU WORTHLESS POST!" Edward surprisingly joined in, Which is odd for him...

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Emmett shouted utterly confused as to what we were saying.

Just then Carmen joined our group.

I then shouted as loud as I could, "SWEEP ON YOU FAT AND GREASY CITIZENS!" At Carmen, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We all started busting out laughing and then goofed around in Adobe Flash CS4. Then I had Trigonometry with Alice and Rosalie and we learned about Triangles because stupid Trigonometry is the study of triangles...whoever decided to make a study about triangles...deserves to die because I hate triangles, they're too Triangular.


	6. Turkeys Have Bad Romances too!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, or "Santa Baby", or "Bad Romance", or Lady Gaga.

TPOV:

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl, santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa baby a fifty four convertable too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." I started sinigng dancing with the broom, "Think of all the fun i've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year i could be just as good if you check off my christmas list, santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not alot, been an angel all year santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight, Santa honey on elittle tihng i really need the deed to a platinum mine santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight --" I paused as I heard someone laughing at the front door. The song was still playing on the radio:"lets see if you believe in me, santa baby forgot to mentio none little tihng, a ring...I don't mean on the phone, santa baby, hurry down the chimney toniiight."

"Jacob Black what are you doing here!" I shouted hands on my hips, "and intterupting my song."

"Well, Bella went down to Florida to visit her mom, and I'm all alone so I figured let's come bother my favorite vampire family."

"Why didn't you come over yesterday if you wanted to see us? I mean we were all here yesterdya for Thanksgiving."

"I dunno, hanging out with the pack for the holidays?"

I just noticed that Jake was shirtless, "Put a shirt on before you poke someone's eyes out with those 'manly' chesticles of yours," I went to the kitchen adding, "we have left overs, would you like 'em?"

"Sure why not."

I then used my ninja skills to hide in the shadows with a whole turkey hidden behind my back. Jacob came in and I gave out a battle cry and managed to shove half of the turkey into Jake's mouth. "Get in there damn you!" I shouted at the turkey.

Carmon/Cameron, I forget'sPV:

Emmett, Jazster, Alice, and I heard Tali's infamously scary battle cry and ran down the stairs to see her standing on Jake's head using a toilet plunger, the one from the joisting of course, to shove our whole turkey down his mouth.

Alice and Jazster started taking pictures, and Emmett and I worked to pull Tali away. Tali ended up flying into the chandelier, but atleast no one choked.

"What's going on??" I finally demanded, stamping my foot.

"Well, he was hungry, so I gave him food." Stated Tali innocently swinging from the chandelier.

Jake smiled sheepishly, "I like food."

I giggled and took Jake up to Edward and my room to get him clean clothes.

*Up in Edward and CameronCarmen's room*

"So how're you and pretty boy doing? I heard he went to Florida.." Jake said concerned.

"Dunno." I said flatly.

Jake gave me his wolfypuppylookatmeI'madorable look and waited for me to explain further.

I told him how I knew Edward had been going to see Bella when he thought Jazster and I were playing bingo on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Or when Tali and I had our who can knock Emmett down with our surprise attacks first on Thursdays. Jake said he knew to, he could smell it on Bella, and that's why she went to Florida, because they'd broken up, and she needed to get away.

"I don't know what to do it feels like I'm 'caught in a bad romance, caught in a bad romance. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Roma, Roma-ma, Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance.'" Lady Gag's, Bad Romance interupted me.

"Thank you Alice," I said nodding at the door way where her and Tali were head banging.

I cleared my throat and went over to shut the door.

"Anyways, yes. That's it." I said nodding my head once.

All of the sudden he walked over and kissed me.

From downstairs we could hear a chorsus of "aww's" and than Emmett saying "Hey, why is there a cardboard cut out of me on the floor?!"

:DDDDDDDD


	7. Lent

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update D: lol We're horrible peoples. So in honor of Ash Wednesday and Lent and al that goodies, (and since i'm catholic and we are strict about Lent and no meat on fridays....stuipd food restricting religions...Anyways, i digress. back to the A/N) We are doing a chapter in honor of Lent/Ash Wednesday =D And yeah, I realise it's Friday and Ash Wednesday was well...Wednesday :/ Lol. Anyways on with the Chappy!

TPOV:

I went down to the living room, Rosary around my neck. "HAPPY ASH WEDNESDAY EVERYONE!!!!" I shouted happily.

"What's with the beady cross necklace around your neck?" Emmett tilted his head to the side.

"this is a Rosary Emmett. Say it with me. Rose. Ary."

"Rose. Ary. Sounds like i'm giving Aro and Rosalie nicknames."

I facepalmed and sighed "nevermind, it's just a thing thta Catholics wear and use to say the lord's prayer and pray and all that stuff."

"You're Catholic? When did this happen?!" Emmett squealed, very girlishly I might add.

"When I was a baby? Iunno I've always been Catholic. Anyways, since it's Ash Wednesday, and therefore Lent begins today, we need to decide on what to give up for Lent! So be prepared to give up something for fourty days. Oh and it has to be something that you relaly love to do or eat. Like, I'm giving up fattening foods because I'm a fatty and need to lose some weight."

"Okay, I'll give up...um....hunting my grizzlies?"

"Nope not good enoguh Emmy." I scolded.

"Okay, fine, I'll give up you." He smiled.

"Alice, what are you giving up?" I asked, turning to the wonderful Alice who was hanging out on the couch.

"I don't know, I can't think of anything I love."

"You're giving up shopping. That's the only thing i can think of that you like."

"Nooo not my shopping!!!!" She looked very fearful and if she could have cried, she would have been.

(A/N Hey it's Carmen, I think, um, we're doing this in two parts =])

CPOV:

"Mush! Mush!" I shouted as I moved the reigns around Jasper's neck snapping them down hoping to make him go faster.

He started jumping up and down the stairs hoping to get me off, but I held on tighter. "Woah girl, woah, take it easy, that's it….relax…" I petted him, he calmed down.

Alice was on the ball crying, without tears.

"What's up with her?" I asked pointing at Alice.

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell you guys yet. It's Ash Wednesday, so we all have to give up something for fourty days." Tali informed us.

"Ugh, is it that time of the year again?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes, now, Jasper, what are you going to give up?"

"Hm…" He thought.

"Oh, I know!" Exclaimed Edward who popped from behind the couch.

"Where did yo-" I started to ask but dropped it.

"He can give up his pansyness!" Edward smiled.

"I don't not have pans-" Jasper started to protest.

"Perfect!" Tali said smiling.

"I'll give up soda! I've been meaning to do it anyway." I said smiling.

"And Edward…" Emmett started, tapping his chin, "you have to keep away from Bella at least 20feet, I have to do the same with Tali."

Edward stared wide-eyed and his jaw dropped.

I walked over and patted him on the back, "be a man."


End file.
